lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Harnedhrim
|spawn = Harnedor |drops = bones |alignment needed = Cannot be hired |NPC = Cannot be hired |added in = 34 |cost =Cannot be hired |pledge = N/A}} The Harnedhrim are the inhabitants of the land south of river Harnen. Centuries of living beside the ever-receding borders of Gondor has diminished their numbers and left them fierce and hostile to strangers. Spawning These NPC's can be found in the land of Harnedor, and will only spawn aboveground. However, they may be found at any time of day or night. Behavior The Harnedhrim do like any NPC or player that belongs to a neutral or allied faction, and are in fact quite chatty towards said characters. However, they are very rebellious and despite the fact that they are civilians, they won't hesitate to attack any soldier or ally of Gondor with a haradric dagger on sight. Drops These NPC's will often drop bones. They can also drop coins, and the typical civilian drops (wheat, bread, arak, drink vessels) from time to time.ff SpeechBank Friendly * Another day, another army. Will it ever be different? * You're a northerner? I'm surprised you made it this far without either side attacking you. * I hope the nomads set up again at Ijdi-ilel soon. * Have you seen the dark mountains, Person? * I heard there has been trouble at Bêlkadar again. I pray we keep our hold on the Aphûrnin. * The fish have been biting this season. Maybe nobody has to starve, for once. * Have faith, Person. Lord Sauron will make sure those northerners turn to ash, soon enough. * I heard rumours that riders from the East have come to Ninzâyan. What a time to be alive! * The nomads of the Great Desert promised to bring me back something special from across the sands. * I don't suppose you will be helping our warriors push further north, Person? * Some of the men that came back from across the Aphûrnin say another river lies further north. I wonder if there are people like us up there. * The desert of Lostladen is a wasteland of ash and sand. Precious little can grow there. * Lord Sauron has promised us the coming of great warriors out of the South, who will crush the Gondorians with a single blow! * I heard the Men of Umbar still haven't left their waters. Will they ever commit to this war like us? * I hear the lands of Umbar are evergreen and filled with trees bearing many fruits. Why don't they ship some more up our way? * I used to work on a farm, Person. Unfortunately, it was raided by the Gondorians when they reached the Aphûrnin. * Sand to the south, war to the north... is there any place for us to just be at peace? * You're a northerner, aren't you? I can tell. I always can. * I don't normally talk to the likes of you, but something tells me you're alright. * Hot day today, isn't it? * The serpent strangles the tree, Person. Hostile * Northerners! Someone, call the guards! * You shall not burn any more of our lands! * You won't survive for long this side of the Aphûrnin! * By the Serpent! Assault, assault! * I don't know how you made it past our warriors, but your path ends here! * You shall pay with blood, northern fiend! * Are the green lands not enough for you? Begone! * We have fought northerners for generations. Your assault means nothing! Category:Near Harad Category:Men Category:Evil Category:Harnedor